Everything About You
by crazynobody
Summary: Susan has a sercret admirer
1. Default Chapter

Title: Everything About You  
  
Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine. I'm just borrowing them for a while!   
  
Author's Note: none  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Summary: Susan has a secret admirer  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Susan was late getting off from her shift. It had just been one of those nights when the ER didn't get a break. They kept getting patient after patient after patient   
  
. By the time she enter the lounge she was ready to pass out.   
  
When she walked up to her locker she found a plan white envelope with her name on it tape on the door. She was curious what was in the envelope so she quickly she took it off of her locker. She opened the letter started to read it.  
  
Susan,  
  
Writing this letter is one of the hardest things I ever had to do.   
  
I have so much I want to tell you but there are no words to explain how much you mean to me.   
  
I stay up all night trying to come up with ways to show you how I feel about you but nothing I think of would ever be good enough. nor could it repay you for all the joy you bring to my life.   
  
I'm at a lost for words right now but everything I feel for you is express in a song by Johnny Lang- I Am Read these words and you'll understand exactly how I feel...   
  
If being in love means waiting around So you can dance with me I am, I am If being in love means follow the leader Then this will have to be I am, I am  
  
I am, I am Baby I am So in love with you I am, I am Gonna get you baby If it's the last thing I do  
  
I used to think that a pretty face Meant more than what was inside I did, I did If being a good man means swallowing all my pride I will, yes I will  
  
I am the one who loves you I am the one who cares You could fly me to the moon If I would find you there All the riches in this world mean nothing Without you here Whoever, whatever, however, whenever, You need me I'm always here  
  
Men killing their brothers Nobody wants to go down alone In this age of uncertainty  
  
Love's worth more than gold I'd sleep outside your window If that would make you see That I'm the only one for you And you're the only one for me  
  
Susan you might not believe me but just seeing you makes my day better. I'm not naive enough to think that you feel the same about me so I'm not going to sign my name but I do want you to know you are loved, and you always will be.  
  
Love You Always  
  
Anonymous  
  
Susan was taken by the letter, by the time she finish reading it she had a more then a few tears in her eyes.   
  
It took her couple of minutes to her wits back when she did, she gather her things out her locker and left the ER thinking about who could have possibly written the note.  
  
To Be Continued…Guess who it is (Everybody should know by now I don't write usual couple stories.) 


	2. Chapter 2

> Susan walked into work the next day with a smile on her face, the night before her dreams were fill with the faces of all possible guys her secret admirer could be. So far her guesses were Luka and Malik she would have guess Carter but since he started going out with Abby no other woman has be able to turn his head.   
  
She enter the lounge a little later then usual , she was surprise to find it was empty . When she walked over to her locker she found another letter tape to the door . She debated with herself whether she should open now or wait. She decided to open it since she didn't know if she would get a break during her shift to do it later. So she sat down at the table opened the envelope and found two pieces of paper .  
  
Susan,  
  
I know I should have stop with the first letter but I keep thinking of things I need to tell you. Hopefully after this letter I will have it all out of my system so I won't have to bother you again but I honestly doubt it . So here's my apology in advances for all the letter you will possibly get from me.  
  
Love   
  
Anonymous   
  
She switch the papers around so she was now reading the second page. When she did she found another set of lyrics these from and song by Tyrese called Sweet Lady when she stared reading a grin immediately appeared on her face.  
  
_Sweet lady would you be my Sweet love for a lifetime I'll be there when you need me Just call and receive me  
  
Now any other day I would play it cool But I ant now cause I want you See I'm hooked on How you flex your style And I wanna talk for a little while I never really seen your type But I must admit that I kinda like So maybe if you have the time We could talk about you being my  
  
Sweet lady would you be my Sweet love for a lifetime I'll be there when you need me Just call and receive me Sweet lady would you be my Sweet love for a lifetime I'll be there when you need me Just call and receive me  
  
Now on the regular I would waste time but I don't want to Cuz you're so damn fine And I heard that you were taken But that don't have to stop you from making Late night phone calls on the telephone About your fantasies and ways to get it on When you need me I will be There for you my sweet lady  
  
Sweet lady would you be my Sweet love for a lifetime I'll be there when you need me Just call and receive me Sweet lady would you be my Sweet love for a lifetime I'll be there when you need me Just call and receive me  
  
Bridge Say you will be baby Say you will be my lady I've got to have all your love So I wont even front Just say you'll give it to me Don't wanna hear the maybe's And I will give you all my heart If you say you'll be my baby  
  
Chorus fade out.._  
  
"What are you reading?" Abby asked as walked up be hide her. she was concerned she hadn't move in the last two minutes.  
  
"Whatever it is it must be good look at the grin on her face." Chuny said from behind her.  
  
" Huh?" she asked as she got knock out of the trace the letter had her in, she didn't even hear the two nurses walk in.  
  
"We just wanted to know what put you in La La land." Chuny laughed   
  
"You wouldn't believe me it I told you." She said and stood up to walk to her locker.  
  
"Try us." Abby grinned   
  
"I have a secret admirer?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, look." she handed the letters to Chuny.   
  
"Abby look at the lyrics." she laughed after reading the second page.  
  
"Oh my god." it was Abby who was laughing now.  
  
"What?" There laughter really confused Susan she personally thought the letters were sweet not funny.  
  
"We know who wrote this." they both laughed in union   
  
"Who?" Susan demanded.  
  
To Be Continued…Guess who it is (no right guess so far)


	3. Chapter 3

"We're not telling." Both women grinned  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I think this is romantic why should we ruin it for you?" Abby said pouring herself then Chuny   
  
a cup of coffee.  
  
"Because it's driving me crazy not knowing who it is. At least give me a hint." she pleaded   
  
"Okay he work here." she replied sarcastically   
  
"Smartass."  
  
"I try." Abby smirked  
  
"How do you guys know, who it is?" she asked ignoring Abby's comment   
  
"He asked some of the nurses what there favorite romantic songs were, I picked this one." Chuny explained   
  
"It could be a coincidence." Susan reasoned  
  
"Yeah or it could be him." Chuny retorted making Susan nod her head in agreement.   
  
"Is he a doctor?"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not." Abby grinned   
  
"Come on guys give me something to go on." Susan whined   
  
"He's probably the last person you think it is" She thought about it for a minute and then answered  
  
"Pratt?"  
  
"No!" Abby answered quickly  
  
"Good," she breathed extremely relieved. "so who is it?"   
  
"How much romance do you get in your life?"   
  
"I'm a doctor how much romance to you think I get?"  
  
"Not enough right? Why don't you just wait to see what he does next." Chuny suggested "That way you get to be told how beautiful and loved you are." She teased holing up the letter.  
  
"Maybe your right?" she smiled  
  
"She is, milk the secret admirer thing for all it's worth. At least do it to make the rest of us jealousy."   
  
To be continued… 


End file.
